Dark Spirit
A Dark Spirit is a type of enemy in Dark Souls II. General information Most Dark Spirits the player encounters will be in the form of enemies found throughout Drangleic. However, other players who invade the player and try to kill them are also considered Dark Spirits. These invaders are typically far more dangerous than any enemy the player may encounter, but they can only be found in areas where Player versus Player combat is possible. Locations The following list contains the Dark Spirits the player will encounter throughout Drangleic, as well as in the DLC areas. Drangleic *Things Betwixt **Lighting all the sconces in the area will spawn a Dark Spirit wielding a Bastard Sword who will drop a Petrified Something upon death. (only in SotFS) **Two Dark Spirit versions of Goblins will appear shortly before the bridge that leads to the Old Ladies house.* **An Avelyn wielding Dark Spirit will appear alongside an archer further into the area.* *Forest of Fallen Giants **Armorer Dennis will invade near the Soldier's Rest bonfire. (only in SotFS) **Royal Sorcerer Navlaan will invade as a Dark Spirit near the Place Unbeknownst bonfire. **A Dark Spirit wielding the Heide Knight Sword and a Dagger will spawn above Mild-Mannered Pate.* **A Dark Spirit dressed in the Catarina Set will spawn almost directly above the Soldier's Rest bonfire.* **A Dark Spirit Old Ironclad Soldier will spawn near the Memory of Vammar.* **A Dark Spirit Hollow Soldier spawns on the staircase leading to The Pursuer fight.* **Two Dark Spirits spawn before the King's Door which leads to the Place Unbeknownst bonfire.* *Heide's Tower of Flame **Three Dark Spirit Blue Sentinels will spawn along the path to the Old Dragonslayer fight.* **One Dark Spirit wielding a Chariot Lance will spawn just before the Dragonrider fight.* *No-man's Wharf **One Aurous' Set wearing Dark Spirit will spawn on the boat which Flexile Sentry is on.* *The Lost Bastille **A Dark Spirit Undead Jailer will spawn near the Exile Holding Cells bonfire.* **A Dark Spirit Stray Hound will spawn in the area after where the Soul Vessel is found.* *Sinners' Rise **A Dark Spirit Undead Prisoner spawns in the water portion of the area.* **Two Dark Spirit Undead Jailers will spawn before the Lost Sinner fight.* **Two Dark Spirit Pyromancers will spawn in the Lost Sinner fight.* *Belfry Luna **Bell Keeper will invade here as a Dark Spirit if the player is offline. **Vorgel the Sinner will invade here after the Belfry Gargoyles fight. *Huntsman's Copse **A Dark Spirit Artificial Undead spawns near the bridge to the Executioner's Chariot.* **Most of the Torturers on the path to Executioner's Chariot will become Dark Spirits.* **A pair of Artificial Undeads will spawn on the path to the Skeleton Lords.* **Merciless Roenna will invade as a Dark Spirit just before the Skeleton Lords fight. *Earthen Peak **A Dark Spirit Full Moon Sickle Phantom will spawn near the Upper Earthen Peak bonfire. *Undead Purgatory **A Dark Spirit Greatsword Phantom spawns just before the Executioner's Chariot fog door. ***Drops include: Greatsword+3. *Harvest Valley **A Dark Spirit Artificial Undead spawns behind the Mounted Overseer after The Mines bonfire.* *Iron Keep **Armorer Dennis will invade just before the Iron Keep's main gate. He'll usually invade after Fencer Sharron, although sometimes he can invade first. (only in SotFS) **Oliver the Collector will invade near the Belfry Sol bonfire after the player has lowered the center platform into the lava and climbed the ladder this makes accessible. (only in SotFS) **A Dark Spirit Alonne Captain will spawn just past the first two Alonne Knights.* **A Dark Spirit Alonne Knight will spawn near the Dull Ember.* **A Dark Spirit wearing the Ironclad Armor will spawn near the Eygil's Idol bonfire.* *Belfry Sol **Bell Keeper will invade here as a Dark Spirit if the player is offline. **The Mad Warrior will spawn here randomly while in the Bell Keepers covenant. *Shaded Woods **A Dark Spirit Goblin will appear along with a standard one on the path to Drangleic Castle.* *Doors of Pharros **Bowman Guthry will invade as a Dark Spirit if the player is offline. *Brightstone Cove Tseldora **Many Dark Spirit Parasite Spiders will spawn throughout the area.* **A Dark Spirit wielding a Priest's Chime will spawn before the Prowling Magus and Congregation fight, through an Illusory Wall guarding an Estus Flask Shard.* **Bowman Guthry invades again near Ornifex's workshop and the giant sand pit in Lower Brightstone Cove. (only in SotFS) **A Dark Spirit wielding a Pickaxe spawns near the Lower Brightstone Cove bonfire. **An additional Dark Spirit wielding a Blue Flame spawns in the same place.* *Grave of Saints **Rhoy the Explorer will invade as a Dark Spirit if the player is offline. **Two Dark Spirits spawn at the very bottom of the pit near where Great Heal is acquired.* *The Gutter **Melinda the Butcher will invade as a Dark Spirit here. **Gutter Denizen will invade as a Dark Spirit once all the sconces in the area have been lit. *Drangleic Castle **The Nameless Usurper will invade as a Dark Spirit here. *Shrine of Amana **Peculiar Kindalur will invade here as a Dark Spirit near the end of the area. **A Dark Spirit wielding a Butcher's Knife will spawn just before the first Ogre.* *Undead Crypt **The Nameless Usurper will invade as a Dark Spirit here. *Aldia's Keep **Aslatiel of Mirrah will invade as a Dark Spirit just after the first bonfire. **The Painting Protector Dark Spirit spawns near the second bonfire.* *Dragon Aerie **Royal Sorcerer Navlaan will invade as a Dark Spirit near the end of the area. *Dragon Shrine **Dragonfang Villard will invade as a Dark Spirit here. :* Only in NG+ and beyond. Crown of the Sunken King *Shulva, Sanctum City **Rockshield Baldyr will invade here as a Dark Spirit just before the Cave of the Dead. *Dragon's Sanctum **Jester Thomas will invade here as a Dark Spirit just before the Lair of the Imperfect bonfire. Crown of the Old Iron King *Brume Tower **Maldron the Assassin will invade here as a Dark Spirit in a tower separate from Brume Tower. **Prowlers will invade here as a Dark Spirit near the Smelter Throne bonfire. **Quicksword Rachel will invade here as a Dark Spirit in the tower where the Scorching Iron Scepter is acquired. Crown of the Ivory King *Frozen Eleum Loyce **Castaway Witch Donna will invade here as a Dark Spirit beneath the tower where the Eye of the Priestess is acquired. **Hexer Nicholai will invade here as a Dark Spirit in the area where the Ice Rats are fought. **Holy Knight Aurheim will invade here as a Dark Spirit shortly after the Inner Wall bonfire. Category:Dark Souls II: Dark Spirits Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay Mechanics